A Fantacy Not To Be Forgoten
by Kiro-Nii
Summary: Chikane has a fantasy of what life would be like with Himeko  that causes problems and epic fluffyness  And sorry to you guys that like Souma! Ja ne
1. Chapter 1

**My first so no flames please!**

**Sorry if it bad ^^ **

* * *

The petite form of the Himemiya princesses was reclining against the base of an old cherry tree at the center of a picturesque garden of flourishing rose vines along the iron gate of an entrance hole, with a red blanket beneth her feet. Reading some tell tale novel while, as always, waiting for that lovable blonde uke of hers to come speak of what happened so far in her day at Otachibana-Gakuen over lunch and a cup of warm green tea.

'_Oh Kami, where is she.' _Chikane thought. She glanced down at her black-banded wrist watch and sighed closing her eyes in frustration, bringing her hand up to clamp on to the bridge of her nose letting it drop after a few moments of self put back on her mask of emotional resistance looking completely calm once again.'_What am I thinking shes only six minuets late! _'her need to see the other girl was tormenting her on the inside apposed to the nonchalant expression on her face.

Her mind was, of course, still thinking of the worst possible situations. Kidnapping, rape, verbal harassment, '_Well then again harassment of any kind actually!_' She began to stage them all out in her head, thinking of every out come, most of them not very logical, nor very possible for that matter.

In one a man jumped down form the top of there school building, with an uncanny resemblance to Oogami Souma and grabbing her and holing her close to himself. Saying things like '_Hummmm you smell good I think I'll keep you!_' Or '_I'll make you mine now!_' She shudder slightly, dropping her book, as she could almost hear Himeko screaming for help. her eyes going bleak as the sea in a thunder storm.'_Himeko! where are you?'_ Her thoughts sounded so vulnerable, even to herself. '_Please?'_

A sigh escaped her lips as she leand back against the tree and closed her eyes

"Kami, I must sound like a worried girlfriend." She whispered to no one in particular.

Then a query formed in her mind. She grinned mischievously at the thought, letting her armored mask fall from her face for the second time that day. Pondering that thought now, her grin widened.

'_What would it be like to be with Himeko.' _the thought just quirked her interest and held her there for a moment

_I know that I would wake her up every morning with a kiss,I would easily get used to something like that! That and I know that I'm always up before her so that wouldn't be a problem_.' She grinned again.

'_I'd make her breakfast while shes in the shower._' Her grin became deeper and her eyes became an even darker shade of blue, comepletly matching her knee length blue-black hair in the sunlight's reflection.A slight blush forming on her checks. '_Then I'd dry her of by hand, brush her hair and dress her. If we're still living at my residence I'd carry her down the grand staircase into the small dinning room we'd use instead of the main one, knowing she doesn't like to be in big rooms. I'd sit her down in her chair, get the meal I made for her and sit by her while she eats, not eating my self, firstly I don't eat in the mornings, secondly I'd be all to consumed in watching her eating and probably looking really cute_' Her blush darkened as she pictured her love eating in what would be truly _their_ home.

'_I'd drive her to school myself and walk her to class make sure she gets in okay and go to my own class after wards. We'd meat at lunch like normal_' That thought bringing her back to the fact that her friend still hadn't shown up and was now ten minuets late to begin their lunch and tea, only her fantasy would not be beaten that easily for this was the first time she had let her self loosely express her overly suppressed emotions

'_I'd walk her back to classes and be prepared to pick her up after and take her home. We'd go in side and i help her with her home work. After that I'd do my own while she would probably be eating a snack next to me or reading or walking around outside taking pictures._' She once again had a loving smile painted over her lips. '_After that we'd make dinner and eat together in our personal dinning room_._ Then I carry her back to bed where hopefully neither of us will be to tired._' A different kind of grin formed as she pictured that thought for the next few minutes

Then she heard the light brushing of leaves against skin and a signature high-pitched yelp, snapping her out of her thoughts and opening her eyes, turning.

The biggest smile formed on her face. Her mouth was as open as her face allowed with her smile planted firmly on her lips. Her cheeks still slightly red form her fantasy, her eyes back to a considerably lighter frame of azure and they were practically glowing and opened wide. Her entire bodice turned into an obviously uncomfortable position facing the gate and small entrance hole.

Once she saw the small blonde girl's hand emerge first and she quickly fixed herself back to a comfortable position and picked up her book looking entirely calm again. '_Wow I am MUCH to good at that._"

Himeko stood up and looked at Chikane. Little did Chikane know, her fantasy was actually spoken out loud. Himeko was running late because she had dropped her things on the stairs and had to pick up all her books.

She had been standing outside listening to Chikane fantasize. When Chikane had stopped speaking, Hemiko was frozen, completely wide-eyed and happy. After a minute she found enough courage to crawl in to the circular garden and see the girl she just learned loved _her _back the way she loved her!

She looked up to see Chikane standing right in front of her, only inches a way.

"Chikane-chan, I have something to tell you..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**WARNING: this might suck! and Its short again, that will change soon so... yeah**

**Thanks to 1Nowhat, Passive Priah, Eidolonical Nights, . and XSidelineStrangerX for reviewing on my first fic! ^^**

* * *

Chikane just stood there, from moment she had seen her friend at such a close proximity she became completely frozen by adoration. So much so she didn't even hear her friend. She became utterly immersed in the looks of the blonde girl._ 'I wonder what she looks like when she's in bed...' _

She grined inwardly at the though. But then she remembered, Himeko had been late.

Her mouth became a hard line, hiding a frown. Her eyes asking a pleading question.

Himeko, looking down at the floor didn't see. She was still trying to form words. Chikane grabbed the small blondes chin lightly to look in to her eyes. The trembling question still there as the mask was practically falling piece by piece off her face. Her features becoming more soft. Needless to say Himeko's shock was completely apparent.

Chikane had only showed her this side of her self once. When they fist met. This aspect of Chikane's personality was her favorite.

Suddenly Chikane pulled Himeko in to a strong embrace which she immediately returned. '_S-she.. smells so... good_ .' Himeko thought as she pressed her face deeper into the alcove of Chikane's chest.

She ideally noted that Chikane's Bra was hot-pink with under-wire '_And so ...warm_' She neseled it to Chikane's chest once more

"Chikane-chan."

"Yes, Himeko" Her voice a deep wispier that sent a thrill down Himekos spine that, luckily, went unnoticed by the blue-haired teen.

"Do you like any one at the moment." A question she knew the answer to but, she being as timid as she is, would not be one just to come out and say something like '_Oh Chikane I've loved you since the day I meet you, and will you go out with me!_'

"No, Himeko. Why do you ask?" '_Why did she have to ask THAT question!_'

'_Huuuuu Chikane! Thats not the answer I wanted to hear! BAKA! DAI SKI DE O.' _[1] A slightly agravated Himeko gased deeper into Chikane's eyes.

"Are you sure?" '_ANSWER ME FOR REAL!'_

_"_Yes, I really don't like anyone." Chikane sighed inwardly '_She must think I like Souma or something._'

"Okay." '_Thats not what I heared Chikane._'

The became silent for a few moments. Then Chikane rememberd the late situation.

"Himeko."

"Humm, Chikane-chan"

"Why didn't you come at the normal time. You kind of had me a bit worried."

Himeko beamed. Then lowered her head as she smirked. '_I wonder if she had thoughts like that before'_ This was not himeko's first time being a litle late, only this was the longest amount of time she was late.

"Gomenasai, Chikane-chan I dropped my books and the hallway was empty and it took me a while to get it all up."

"Oh alright." Chikane smiled meekly and after the fifteen minutes of hugging she broke the embrace slowly only to be puled back in to the smaller girl by her uniform sleeves

"Don't let go." Himeko whispered softly and for the third time placed her head on Chikanes chest.

Chikane was extremely panicked at this. She had to recompose her self, after all she had just Twenty minuets ago even thought of what she would do if they were together! Now the blonde was to bold for her own good '_She so close to me! I... I cant take that! It might ruin this entire friendship_!' She held Himeko a tad bit disantly for a moment only to be saved by a loud bell signaling the end of lunch.

Chikane, against her 'better' judgment, leant down and softly kissed Himeko on the forehead, let go, went back to the old cherry tree, picked up her book and left the rose garden without another word. Leaving two unopened lunches and a stunned, blushing Himeko behind.

For it was already time for class.

* * *

**1: Idiot I love you!**

**...So thats it. Again sorry if its bad but I did try so review please they make me really happy! The next chapter will be in a few days I suppose, Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So here it is^^ thanks to you guys who reviewed I LOVE YOU ALL 3... so yea  
****And sorry to you guys that like Souma)  
Chapter 3 =)**

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly for both girls. Himeko had English, Math then art all in the wing that made up the back of the school. While Chikane had math in the last wing, science in the middle wing and music in the wing closest to the doors. Each class was equally boring and tedious. Thought the boring aspect was slowly being replaced with a heavy feeling of anxiety. And by the time their final periods were almost over it was a full fledged amount nervousness. They only thought of each other up till the point Himeko was drawing a line directly down the center of the small image she was drawing in her sketch book without noticing and Chikane had to stop her exploration of the flute and revert her interest to back to piano to clear her head.

Today was also the day Himeko's best friend and old room mate, Makoto, came back from the hospital and now the had the same classes with her again so that was full of win, only it didn't take Himeko's mind off of the girl she way currently to far away from her for her comfort. That and Makoto leg as still broken from her fall down their apartment building stairs which made Himeko even more unfocused. '_Chikane_' Himeko thought tiredly while caressing the spot on her forehead that two warm lips had been only three periods ago. Himeko had wished to feel them again. She looked over at Makoto's paper and then looked down at her own and sighed seeing that what she had drawn looked more like a Tuttle with horns then the basket of fruit sitting in the front of the class as there assignment and compared to Makoto's it was a piece of garbage! She dropped her pencil and slumped back in her chair rubbing her eyes.

"Himeko, Is something wrong." Makoto spoke softly trying not to disturb her other Himeko away from her thoughts of the girl that was still seven hallways, eight double doors and seven classrooms in front of her, relaxing her mood a bit.

"I'm fine Mako-chan no need to worry!" Himeko's was not a good lier, but this was enough to fool Makoto. For now.

"Alright, um do you have a place to stay 'cause my aunt took me in and I was wondering if you would like to come live with us, or were you able to keep living in the apartment 'cause then I would come live with you there. Or...are you living with some one else now?" At hearing the question, Himeko's thoughts ventured back to the girl she had been living with since she lost the apartment next to the school. "Himeko, are you?" Himeko smiled softly "Yes I'm living with Chi-um Miya-sama." She looked over at Makoto with a sheepish smile realizing she just opened the door to a fan girl infested hell. Makoto's eyes were wide and almost jealous only not of who Himeko thought. Makoto was very over protective of the blonde. So she was shocked and frankly was very distrusting of the tall dark haired heiress that was now closer to _her_ best friend that she was."N-NANI!" Makoto's scream sent birds flying from there trees, students and teachers jumping up from there perches over desks and chalk boards. It was even heard in the music department, causing a certain pianist to miss a few notes in the song she was already struggling with.

Chikane sighed. '_Was it that bad?_' She felt a small smirk curl at the tips of her lips at the thought. The small room was quite. She looked down at her watch and sighed again. She griped the bridge of her nose tilted her head up. '_Its only been three hours since lunch!_' she let go of her nose and leaned against the top of the grand piano she had been working with, her head warped in her arms, using them like pillows. '_Why does this have to hurt so much._' the afternoon sun was glistening through the over sized window making her eyes and hair appear to glow slightly. She closed her eyes, and sobbed silently for a moment then wiped her tears. '_I think its time I tell her the truth. I have to if i want this to stop hurting me!' _She gripped at her heart through her uniform. "I must tell her that.. that I..." she whispered. Her eyes shot open and she stood up, knocking over chair. "That I love her!" she yelled to the empty practice room, Her voice fuzzed with the low hum of the school bell. She giggled and collected her things as she recomposed her self. She went to the main class room signed out her new instrument and left.

She was the first one out of the music hall, but unfortunately not the first one out of school. She was the second. Standing next to the large fountain in the very middle of the schools courtyard, where she normally waited for Himeko, stood a snobbish well-built boy who was waiting for her. He was in the dark blue male uniform of Otichibana adorned by an expensive pair of sunglasses to hide his lusty staring at the slightly shorter equally over developed Himemiya. Souma Oogami, the prince of the school, only he wanted to be one person's prince and that person was of course the princess. He, though he wouldn't admit it to any one, loved Chikane dearly and would do anything to have her as his own.. He had no chance of obtaining the girl by just confessing, he learned that from experience with hundreds of 'anonymous' love letters as well he knew she was not instead men, because he stalked her life. Yet he had an advantage, he knew who she liked and had a plan to make that fact into her worst nightmare or achieve his ultimate paradise. All he had to do to get it started was to make her say that she loved his old 'friend' who he never actually liked in any way at all.

He stared at her as she walked over to the fountain just watching her breathe, her face looking emotionless and hollow. He hated to see her that way, He liked her smile and the way her eyes shined clearly and sparkled with love and of corpse a hint of guilt. The way she was when she was around Himeko. He growled inwardly at the name. Though he never liked her he didn't hate her, but now she was taking Chikane away form him. He became vindictive and slightly cruel towards the small blonde. '_If she is far from my reach then those within her reach shall be pulled down to earth. Violently meeting the reality that she is mine!_' He thought as he meet her half way.

"Hey! Himemiya-san, have you seen Himeko-chan?" Her face hardened so slightly that only he would have been able to tell and him almost cracked smile, she looked ready to push him to the ground or punch him in the face for speaking of Himeko so informally. The thought of contact exited him sending chills up his spine. Then she closed of again showing absolutely nothing. But he knew her heart was in pain and frown slightly.

"No Oogami-san I have not." Her voice was arctic snow without a sunrise his name in particular was said harshly. ' _This wont be easy then.' _ he thought.

"Oh, then Himemiya, would you mind giving this to her for me?" He pulled a letter from his pocket with Himeko's name written on it in perfect script and handed it to Chikane. Her face fell, hidden by her hair. '_No, I can't I just..._' Her will was quickly sapping.

"No." She whispered. He smiled,'_Or maybe it won't be so hard._' He thought.

"Why, you to are close right? I just want to make her happy." Her eyes went wide and she looked up at him.

"Chikane-chan!"The high pitched sound of her name being called broke her away from his gaze. "Himeko?" Chikane turned away from him to see students existing the building and her blonde running at her only to slow when she saw Souma handing her a piece of paper. "Chi...kane-chan?" Souma looked at her with a smirk. "Well Himemiya-san since she's here I might as well give this to her my self." He walked past Chikane to Himeko, and faked a smile. Chikane balled her fists and looked at the ground, raging emotion inside."Himeko, here please take this"-he touched her shoulder-"and please consider my feel-" Chikane ran up to him and physically pushed him away from Himeko with her side and he fell to the concrete looking up at her, this was more than he expected and his note went flying into the fountain very forgotten. "Keep away from her!" She screamed. Everyone around them stopped to look at the trio. Chikane pulled shocked and happy Himeko into a protective embrace. "Never touch her again if you wish to live!" A second screamed threat sent the onlookers hiding. Amazed at what they were seeing. Their 'Miya-sama' was screaming at someone. It was unheard of, and to the prince much less. Souma was looking down at his feet, his face in awe. "Chi-" He was cut off "Shut up!" It was now only the three of them. "Chikane-chan." Himeko grabbed Chikane's uniform vest tightly and put her head under Chikane's chin and closed her eyes. Chikane's rage ended. "Huh?" her embrace around the blone tightened"Calm down, okay?" Himeko let go and Chikane released her immediately. Himeko turned and looked at Souma.

" Gomenasai Ogami-kun but I like some one already."

* * *

**So... this was hard cuz my computer kept erasing it and I started over like three time! lol^^ Review please!**


End file.
